Energy Storage Systems such as batteries are integral parts of automobiles. They are used for storing energy that can be consumed by one or more Energy Consumption Systems of a vehicle. An Energy Storage System finds a wide variety of applications, such as powering an Uninterrupted Power Supply system and at least partially propelling vehicles among others. Generally, the extent to which the energy stored in an Energy Storage System can be consumed is restricted to a certain level to ensure that the life and performance of the Energy Storage System is optimized.
In an automobile, different components may have different energy requirements. Further, criticality of the function being handled by each component/subsystem may be different. A normal energy management system distributes power to all components of the vehicle. In certain scenarios, the energy storage of the vehicle may dry up when the user is actually travelling somewhere, affecting critical functions of the vehicle. In case of an electric vehicle, drying up of the battery may result in complete system shutdown. Battery management systems, to some extent, help reduce energy consumption. However, none of the existing systems are capable of efficiently managing energy usage based on requirements of the user.